Talk:Kirby Wiki
Proposal for new template? I was thinking we could probably use a template for the Smash Bros. articles that leads to their article on SmashWiki (somewhat similarly to this https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Template:OtherWikis). Thoughts?-- Starman125 talk|blog 16:34, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see anything wrong with that idea. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:35, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Great; just need to see what the other admins think and we're good to go.-- Starman125 talk|blog 16:43, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree, so long as NBK thinks it's fine. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 21:29, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I suppose it wouldn't do any harm. Go for it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 02:49, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Actually, could one of you make it? I'm a bit busy with another wiki at the moment. Sorry.-- Starman125 talk|blog 18:09, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Broken Music Player I'm not much for technical talk, but the music template is all outta whack. Just look at Green Greens, Butter Building, or, well, any other stage. Seems broken to me. Anybody know how to fix this? NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 23:16, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :I've been having the same issue. Keep on seeing the "verbatim" and stuff. Changtau can probably fix it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:05, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I certainly have no idea how to fix this problem, so it may be best to contact someone who knows this stuff- Changtau2005, for example. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 11:35, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Shinya Kumazaki We have articles for Masahiro Sakurai and Makiko Ohmoto, two real-world people who have been vital to Kirby's existence. Should we create an article for the current director, Shinya Kumazaki? He's directed three games already (KSSU, KRtDL, and KTD, plus KFD and DDDD) and played a role in three others (KAR, KCC, and KatRC). NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 12:10, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Fine with me, but what about Iwata? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:09, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't feel Iwata and Miyamoto are essential. They're more all-Nintendo territory than just Kirby territory. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 23:18, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Seems like a fair enough idea to me, but we have to make sure we have enough info about him. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 23:28, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I understand your thoughts on Iwata, but wasn't he president of HAL at a point? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:00, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::He was, but HAL isn't necessarily a priority of ours, even if it is the company behind Kirby (and even though we have a HAL Laboratory article). If it were, ''Pokemon Snap and Box Boy! would have their own articles. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 02:04, September 2, 2015 (UTC) The Kirby Wiki on Mobile Phones Nothing too important, but I have the Kirby Wiki bookmarked on my iPhone, and it has a very different logo saying "Kirbypedia". What's up with that? KirbyFan97 (talk) 13:08, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Miiverse drawings Every once in a while, the guys at HAL draw Miiverse pictures (such as this: https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkji2ulKw). Do you think we should count that as official artwork? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Edit the happiness!]] 05:07, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I think so. It'd be useful to keep track of those. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:43, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::It's a good idea, but where exactly would we put these pictures? We should probably be sure of where we would put these before actually getting to work. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 17:04, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I was thinking the Artwork/Gallery section of the respective games (the one above would go on ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land). NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Edit the happiness!]] 17:49, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sounds solid to me, as long as we know for certain the game being referenced. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 18:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) While going through the North American and Japanese Miiverses, I found that some drawings changed depending on the region. Should we get both versions of each? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Edit the happiness!]] 01:38, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :I think so, and I don't think that's the only kind of localization change. I believe for Christmas one said "Merry Christmas" and there's another, presumably for a different localization, that said "Happy Holidays." Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::It does sound like extra work, but if you want to get both versions I'd have no problem with that. ::Also, I had another idea that would require even more effort- in addition to storing these on respective articles, perhaps we should make a new section on the main page dedicated to showing the newest Miiverse drawing and storing the past history. It'd be pretty handy for keeping all of them, including ones not related to specific elements, in one place. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 12:53, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::That sounds like a great idea, Paul2. How specifically were you envisioning it? I'll run it by Gioku if were can get the ball rolling. :::It's worth noting that my plans for crediting these Miiverse posts fall in line with the way Fire Emblem Wiki does it. Though I am still conflicted on whether they should go in Artwork or Gallery. Miiverse drawings are by definition artwork by the HAL guys, but the Artwork section seems to carry this vibe of promotional+in-game+box+manual art only. Meanwhile, the gallery is more aimed at displaying pictures of the game in motion. Tough call. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Edit the happiness!]] 19:56, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm glad you like the idea! I was envisioning a box on the main page (perhaps on the right side underneath the 'Latest Title' box) that would show the latest Miiverse drawing and would have a link to a page with a table containing all of the drawings in the chronological order they are released. Of course, we would have to include drawings from the Dedede's Drum Dash/Kirby Fighters Deluxe behind the scenes page and Japanese versions if we want them. ::::Perhaps a new section should be created for those pages, because these drawings are different from both artwork and gallery sections. Perhaps a sub-section in the artwork section would work best. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 20:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::That would be a good spot for the 400-pixel-wide images to reside. Since you're the one with the vision, it'd be best if you pitched the idea to Gioku yourself. Maybe you could remind her about the KSSU Stone screenshots while you're there. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Edit the happiness!]] 22:57, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Stuff 1. Where do you think we should put the Christmas Miiverse posts? 2. The sprite sheet I just uploaded is from the credits of ''KatRC. Should we count them as artwork, sprites, or gallery images? Miiverse Christmas NA.png Miiverse Christmas JP.png Credits Characters.png NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Edit the happiness!]] 01:36, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps in the Kirby: Triple Deluxe page, given that's where they were found; probably sprites. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:36, December 7, 2015 (UTC) How Do you add youtube music files into the database? Lighthouse6444 (talk) 22:09, December 15, 2015 (UTC)lighthouse64 :) Interlanguage links Hi, would you please add interlanguage links to it:nl:pl:ru: @ Kirby Wiki? Thanks, --Plover-Y (talk) 2016-01-11 08:19 (UTC) European Miiverse Does anyone have a link to any of the European Miiverse pages for KTD, KFZ/DDDD, and/or KatRC? Since Miiverse drawings seem to vary between regions, it would be good to investigate those. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 08:08, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Assumptions Are there any assumptions we have on this wiki without clarifying that it's an assumption/widely accepted theory? Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 16:29, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :I can't think of any off the top of my head, but I'll keep it in mind in case I see one. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 19:05, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't know of any. We generally don't state those kinds of things as fact; if something is uncertain, most pages note that it "may be" X. Probably the most common assumption I can think of is the gender of various enemies, and even those cases are infrequent. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 02:04, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Anybody got any cites connecting Rowlin to J.K. Rowling, Pappy Pottey and the Fool's Stone to Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and Dis Walney to Walt Disney? While they seem to be obvious connections, there aren't any references that we have regarding these that explicitly say that one was based on the other, at least from what I can find on here. I brought up this topic about assumptions in regards to Kirby Fighters Z and Dragon Ball Z. I looked up a list of Japanese television shows, and only one other show came up that ended with a Z in the same fashion. It was Robot Girls Z, also made by Toei Animation, being a comedic parody about their mechs being anthropomorphized into magical girls. No other show seems to have a correlation with Kirby Fighters Z; Dragon Ball Z seems to be quite an obvious origin for the Japanese name. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:46, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've never seen an actual source for these things, but I believe that unless we find a true source that says one was NOT based on the other, we'll have no reason to change or remove what can easily be inferred. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 21:57, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Then what would that say regarding Kirby Fighters Z in comparison to Dragon Ball Z? Currently we have a "may be" instead of a full-on assertion for this case, but the other three cases are clear assertions instead of a slight skepticism due to no actual source. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It's worth noting that parodies often don't outright state what forms of media they are parodying, probably for legal reasons. If Kirby: Right Back at Ya! openly mentioned Harry Potter, Warpstar Inc. would have to credit HP and its author. I haven't studied up on this sort of thing though, so take this comment as you will. ::::::To answer your question, these full-on assertions and cautious assertions are generated by different people with different minds, all of whom take in the information present and come to their own conclusions. In the Pappy Pottey case, the show is pretty blatant about what it's parodying without explicitly mentioning the source material--young wizard who goes to a magic school and plays a ball-based sport on a broom, Harry Potter fits all of those things. So virtually everyone agrees that Pappy Pottey is definitely based on Harry Potter. It's hard to not see that when the show bends over backwards to make all these similarities. ::::::What's more difficult is when subtle references or homages are made. Case and point, Kirby Fighters Z. The reference is purely in the title, as the rest of the game is merely an expansion of an original sub-game, Kirby Fighters. It doesn't shape its identity around parody--Kirby doesn't have to collect seven Sparkling Balls, increase his inhale level, or defeat Buu Dedede. Since the sub-game doesn't bludgeon the player with Dragon Ball Z connections, some players think of the title as a reference while others think of it as a coincidence. Whether it's meant as an anime reference or not is then up to debate. ::::::This is a good discussion, guys. I'm trying to remain as neutral as possible on this to see how it unfolds. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 00:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I see what you mean about it not being chock-full of references, but it's focus is all about fighting, something in which Dragon Ball Z is clearly about as well; same goes for just about every Dragon Ball Z game: they're fighting games. But yes, I see what you mean. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:20, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Nintendo Power We use quotes from Nintendo Power in various articles, but we haven't stated which specific issues the quotes come from. Should we? NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 01:49, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :If we can find that information, sure. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:53, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I have them all right here: http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/info/np/ ::The KDL quotes are from issue 39 and K64 from 134. I'm currently adding quotes from issue 72 for KDL2, so I don't have time to add that information right now. Anybody is free to chip in should that be desired. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 02:30, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::This is a good resource, but I don't think it's up to date. On the bottom of the page you linked, it said 'Last Updated- 1.31.05'. There are at least two other issues with Kirby-related content released since then that I can think of. One was a cover story about 'Double Kirby' when two games came out in 2011, and another had a Kirby's Epic Yarn article. I think we should get sources for those as well, just in case there's info on them we might find useful. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 13:20, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::That would matter if we actually had the info in those issues to begin with. We've got scans of issues 39 and 134, and I own issues 72 and 143. For now, those are the only magazines we can glean any information from, unless one of us obtains another issue or can find scans. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 18:23, January 20, 2016 (UTC) KSS Debug Mode? There's something about Kirby Super Star that I would like to try out. Is there a way to access Debug Mode, if there is one?Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:21, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Minor KRtDL Glitch Tails41yoshi (talk) 20:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) New Game With a Nintendo Direct happening today, I feel there's a strong possibility that a new Kirby game will be announced. If that happens, may I be the one who kicks off the new article? In all my years on Kirby Wiki, I've never had a chance to do that. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 13:53, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, of course. I can't say for sure if I myself believe there'll be one announced. (I hope so, though!) Either way, I'll be sure to be watching. I can help you out if there is one announced. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 17:39, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::It's been over a year and a half since any new K game has been unveiled, so the time seems right. If I were to guess, it would be a KSS or KSqSq-inspired game for the 3DS featuring the KRtDL/''KTD'' engine. I'd also wager that a new amiibo (possibly Bandana Waddle Dee) will be announced as a bundle exclusive. I could be wrong, though. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 18:50, March 3, 2016 (UTC) If there's a new game I hope metaknight's in it Cosmo is a Featherman :You do your thing if a new game is revealed. I'm personally hoping my hypothesis on that a Squeak Squad successor will occur, as it'd be the tenth year anniversary (although Mass Attack acts like a 5-year anniversary). I am still hoping for the Return to Dream Land formula as well. Curious as to what new abilities, and particular returning abilities will be present. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:46, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Claimed Articles While the Kirby Wiki: Claimed Articles page has been a step in the right direction, I believe that we need to increase the visibility of that page, as new pages still seem to be cropping up. Though announcements have been made on the Kirby Wiki Twitter page, I still don't think that that Twitter page is well known enough yet to get the attention of these new users. Is there any type of template we can use to make a special announcement at the top of the Home page to maximize visibility? I think it would help stave some of these claimed articles for now. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ ''You've been... robobotized!'' 11:24, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :The only idea that I can really come up with at the moment is having some sort of reservation template that is on a claimed article; the article itself will exist, but we will only allow edits from the claimer. Anyone else who tries to edit it, unless given permission by the claimer, will be reverted (manually, and probably also by the claimer; I don't know how well bots would work with this, not that we have many bots). This way people know that the article is being worked on instead of assuming it doesn't exist at all and that it needs to be made. Granted, a problem that may arise would be uninvited editing to the page, but a template would be more obvious than what's on the front page of the wiki, in my opinion. Just a quick idea. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:55, May 22, 2016 (UTC) This is Tokkori. He was first mean in episode 2. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Is coming out in 2002. To watch a sneak peek of the new show click the video. Also Vol. 2 is coming out for Kirby. If you want to see it click this video too for Kirby Vol. 2 DVD. :What're you doing? This is quite off topic. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:00, May 22, 2016 (UTC)